Don't let me go
by LiNekoWeillch
Summary: — Quiero que me sujetes tan fuerte como sea posible — tomando de nuevo la pequeña mano que se había escondido en las mangas del suéter de su propietario — No quiero que me sueltes, por nada en el mundo ¿Entendido? / Por esos spoilers de la fic que uso como summary ¿Oportunidad?


Han pasado no sé cuantos años (?) que yo no escribía nada, y con justa razón... Pero mañana es 14 de febrero y me salieron ganas (a ultima hora) de hacer una viñeta Rintori... Mi hermosa OTP.

Debo decir que no es lo mejor que he escrito en esta vida y que tengo sentimientos encontrados con respecto a que esto es lo primero que escribo de mi OTP máxima de Free (que siendo sinceros a comparación de mis otras dos historias de Free! es bastante pobre) pero aun así ¡me ha gustado! Y mucho... Incluso es un tema que me gustaría rolear... pero ese ya es otro asunto...

Como sea, es pequeña pero tiene mucho sentimiento.

 **Disclaimer** : Feels! Iwatobi Swim Club y Feels! Eternal Summer no son mios, ni los personajes ni escenarios ni nada, solo los pido prestados.

 **Advertencia:** OoC y quizá un poco de mala redacción.

 _Enjoy please._

* * *

 ** _Don't let me go_**

— ¡Hey! ¡Mira! ¡Un par de maricas! — la voz de aquel extraño retumbó en el lugar, ese tono de burla y menosprecio logró que su corazón se estrujara lo suficiente para hacerle sentir mal, bajó la mirada hacia el piso, observando como los pasos de Rin se paraban en seco y el mismo daba media vuelta, hacia el lugar de donde provenía la molesta voz, y él no pudo hacer nada mejor que soltar su mano. No quería causarle problemas, no cuando esas eran las pocas veces que lo podía ver, no quería amargarle sus vacaciones de vuelta en Japón.

Rin por su parte estaba dispuesto a decirle un par de cosas a aquel tipo, las había pensado segundos después de escuchar la molesta risa que sus secuaces habían dejado salir, pero su atención fue robada al sentir como la pálida mano de Aiichiro rápidamente se soltaba del agarre. Volteó para mirar al de menor estatura, juntando sus cejas con algo de malhumor, dándose cuenta que la actitud de aquel joven de cabellos grises le molestaba aún más que la ignorancia de los otros sujetos que rápidamente habían sido reprendidos por otras personas.

— Quiero que me sujetes tan fuerte como sea posible — tomando de nuevo la pequeña mano que se había escondido en las mangas del suéter de su propietario — No quiero que me sueltes, por nada en el mundo ¿Entendido?

— Pero Rin, no….— la diestra de Matsuoka le había tomado de la barbilla, logrando que sus miradas se encontrasen nuevamente, Nitori pasó saliva al ver la expresión molesta del de cabellos magenta, lo que hizo que sus ojos rápidamente buscaran otro lugar para posarse. Rin soltó un suspiro al ver esa expresión de su adorada pareja, acarició la mejilla izquierda del rostro contrario, subiendo lentamente hacia su cabello, acomodando los mechones del mismo que enmarcaban el rostro del más bajo, mientras su expresión se relajaba y una diminuta sonrisa se llevaba la expresión de sus labios.

— Aii, no quiero pasar mi vida con alguien quien a la primera titubee — soltó el más alto, más tranquilo, más centrado en ello — No me importa lo que la gente opine de nosotros, si somos un par de maricas o como nos llamen, no quiero que me sueltes — haciendo que ambas manos se entrelazaran, logrando que los cielos que tenía Nitori por ojos regresaran a mirarlo — Si nos insultan, si nos discriminan quiero que seamos fuertes, juntos.

Y sin querer algunas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar camino en las mejillas del peligris, que sin pensarlo o meditarlo más abrazó a Rin, pasando ambos brazos por detrás de su cabeza, haciendo que el de dientes de tiburón se inclinara hacia delante un poco, quien tampoco perdió mucho tiempo, llevando sus brazos alrededor de la delgada cintura del patito. Nitori se aferró tan fuerte como podía a su novio, colocando su rostro en el espacio que se creaba sobre el hombro derecho, embriagándose de su aroma, contemplando con sus sentimientos todo lo que representaba para él estar cerca de Rin.

— Rin, te amo — le dijo con un tono bajo, uno que apenas y él escuchara, ya poco le importaba si había alguien que los viera, que no estuviese de acuerdo con su forma de querer, ahora solo le importaba estar cerca de su pareja, sin importarle absolutamente nada — quiero que seamos felices, juntos, quiero que estemos unidos por los sentimientos aunque tú estés a tantos kilómetros lejos de mí, deseo que seas mi presente, mi futuro y lo mejor que me ha pasado… Quiero estar a tu lado, crecer junto a ti y que ambos nos apoyemos… Porque eso creo que significa amor.

El mayor se separó del abrazo, mirando con ternura a su ahora sonrojado novio que había dejado salir esas palabras desde el fondo de sus sentimientos y que ahora se mortificaba buscándole una explicación; una explicación que jamás le encontraría a la sinceridad. Como fuese, las palabras del más bajo le hicieron sonreír, había escuchado la segunda versión de lo que se profesaban.

— Nitori Aiichiro, Will you marry me? — tomando ambas manos entre las propias, lo había gritado en un arranque de nerviosismo y valentía, ahora estaba observando la cara sorprendida y desconcertada del más bajito, quien parpadeaba varias veces, ladeando la cabeza mientras repetía el sonido de las palabras intentando traducirlas a su idioma — yo… bueno, ¿sabes? No tienes por qué responder ahora, tomate el tiempo que…

— Yes, I will! — lo gritó, interrumpiéndole, con una sonrisa robando su expresión y las mejillas coloradas, Rin parpadeo varias veces, siendo ahora él el de la expresión confundida — I want marry you, I really want — dando los tropezones necesarios con su dicción, Aiichiro Nitori volvía a abrazarle tan fuerte como podía, acurrucándose en el pecho del mayor, escuchando su corazón palpitar más alto. Rin por su parte sonrió, tan sincero como jamás lo había hecho antes, tomando al menor del rostro, plantándole un tierno beso en sus labios. Sellando así su pacto de amor.

* * *

 _¿Te gustó? ¿Si?¿no? Dejame tu comentario en reviews ¡Gracias!_


End file.
